The present invention relates to a no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal, which is especially for use by a person confined to a wheelchair or bed with an incontinence problem.
Portable urinals are known in the art. Such urinals can take the form of simple bowls or containers, or may have spouts or the like.
It is, however, a problem in the art to provide a urinal which provides more freedom and a more hygienic environment for a person confined to a wheelchair or bed.
It is a further problem in the art to provide a urinal which stays in place without being held, and is resistant to urine spillage.
It is another problem in the art to provide a urinal which can be comfortably used for hours at a time.
From the foregoing, it is seen that it is a problem in the art to provide a device meeting the above requirements. According to the present invention, a device and process are provided which meets the aforementioned requirements and needs in the prior art. Specifically, the device according to the present invention provides a no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal.
More particularly, the invention relates to a no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal which provides more freedom and a more hygienic environment for a person confined to a wheelchair or bed. Further, the no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal of the present invention is shaped such that it stays in place without being held, and is resistant to urine spillage. The no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal of the present invention is shaped such that it can be comfortably used for hours at a time.
The no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal of the present invention includes a soft, clear plastic body with rounded edges, and having a shape permitting it to be fit close to the body of the user and under the thighs of the user. It thereby uses the pressure of the thighs of the user to hold it in place. The shape of the no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal of the present invention is flattened toward the front.
The no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal has a concave front section, conforming with the male anatomy, allowing a closer and more comfortable fit for male users. The no-slip, nospill, no-hands urinal of the present invention also includes a no-spill feature, provided by provision of a platform portion inside the opening formed in the urinal body. The platform additionally serves to keep the male member above the opening in the receptacle portion of the urinal, and to keep the male member out of the urine in the receptacle portion. The platform enables the urinal to retain liquid without spilling even when it is tilted forward. Thus, the urine cannot be spilled backward into the body of the user unless it is tilted to an extreme angle or filled to over its capacity.
The no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal includes a pouring spout formed along the forward and upper portion of the opening in the receptacle area. The emptying or pouring is performed by rotating the urinal backwards, front end over the rear end thereof.
The no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal of the present invention is formed of clear plastic which is marked in liquid measure intervals such as milliliters (ml.) for easy measuring, for use in keeping urine output records.
The no-slip, no-spill, no-hands urinal of the present invention further includes a handle that can hook onto a wheelchair when not in use. The urinal has been provided with a wide opening so that it can be disinfected with ease.
In an alternative embodiment, the urinal is as described above, but omitting the no-spill feature.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily apparent from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.